Who Is My Love
by TurtleOne
Summary: ketika cinta adalah pilihan yang sulit siapa yang akan kau pilih? sahabat yang selalu ada untukmu ? kakak kelas yang sangat memukau? atau mungkin orang asing dalam hidupmu?


Who Is My Love?

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Hinata.H x

.

.

.

Sekali lagi gadis itu melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin, dari seragam sekolahnya yang berwarna putih untuk kemejanya dan sweater berwarna kuning pucat pendek untuk luarannya, serta rok 5 cm diatas lutut berwarna merah kotak-kotak, semuanya sudah terlihat rapi. Kemudian diikatnya rambut indigonya, serta menambahkan sedikit bedak diwajah manisnya, dan lip balm dibibirnya.

Ini adalah hari pertama gadis itu bersekolah di sebuah sekolah ternama, Konoha High School, sebuah sekolah yang sangat populer dikotanya. Dan gadis manis itu adalah salah seorang yang beruntung bisa bersekolah disana.

Ah... aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan gadis itu, dia Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis manis berambut indigo sepunggung, pipi chubby, dan tentu mata berwarna putih khas Hyuuga. Tapi mata Hinata berbeda, kalau diperhatikan ada warna ungu tipis dimatanya, yang tentu saja menambah kadar kecantikan di wajah gadis tersebut

.

.

.

Saat Hinata turun dari kamarnya dia melihat anggota keluarnya sudah memulai rutinitas pagi mereka, yaitu sarapan.

"Pagi Otou-san, Hanabi-chan" sapa Hinata pada ayah dan adiknya

"Pagi" jawab keduanya

Segera dia duduk dan mengambil roti serta selai coklat kesukaanya dan memakannya dalam diam, karena ayahnya melarangnya untuk berbicara saat makan.

Hinata dan keluarganya hanya tinggal bertiga, awalnya mereka berlima, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain dengan mendatangkan peristiwa yang merengut nyawa Neji kakaknya dan Hana ibunya, dari kehidupan mereka bertiga.

"Aku selesai, Hina pergi dulu ne Otou-san, jaa Hanabi" kata Hinata saat dia selesai menghabiskan makanannya yang dibalas oleh anggukan dari Hiashi dan lambaian dari adiknya Hanabi.

.

.

.

"Hinata, sini" teriak tenten, sambil melambaikan tanganya. Hinata segera berlari dan menghampiri gadis keturunan cina tersebut "G-Gomen Tenten-chan a-aku telat"

"Hahaha, tidak masalah Hinata, kau hanya telat beberapa menit" Tenten hanya tertawa melihat sahabatnya

Hinata dan Tenten adalah sahabat sejak SD, persahabatan mereka dimulai sejak Tenten dan Yamanaka Ino menolong Hinata dari gangguan anak laki-laki di sekolah mereka. Tenten yang memang ahli dalam bela diri dengan gampangnya memukul anak nakal itu, dan Ino yang melaporkan ke guru atas tindakan anak-anak tersebut.

"Hei, Hinataaaa! Tentennn!" terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang berlari menghampiri mereka

"Ah, Ino!" sahut Tenten "kalian sudah daftar ke ruang guru?" tanya Ino, sahabat mereka

"aku sih sudah, bahkan seminggu yang lalu aku sudah daftar ulang . Bagaimana denganmu Hinata-chan?" tanya Tenten.

Di sekolah baru Hinata memang tidak diadakan kegiatan MOS, tapi diwajibkan untuk setiap anak baru untuk mendaftarkan nama mereka lagi. Jika mereka tidak mendaftar ulang, nama mereka akan dicoret dari daftar kelas yang sudah ditempel di mading.

"A-akh aku lupa, k-kurasa aku h-harus daftar dulu" jawab Hinata, dan kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, ini kartu tanda pelajar anda nona Hyuuga, usahakan jangan sampai hilang ya" ucap seorang sensei bermasker "H-hai Sensei" diambilnya kartu pelajar bertuliskan Hyuuga Hinata tersebut, dan segera beranjak meninggalkan ruang guru.

"Hinata!" tepukan pelan di bahunya segera membuat gadis tersebut membalikan badanya "N-Naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum pada pemuda berambut pirang yang menepuk bahunya tadi

"kukira kau sudah lupa padaku" sahut pemuda itu, wajar dia berkata begitu mengingat dia pindah saat SMP kelas 2 semester genap. Yang membuat dia dan Hinata lama tidak bertemu "oh ya, Hinata apa kau mengenal dia" kata pemuda itu lagi sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda tampan dan berambut raven.

"e-eh dia siapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata

"haha, teme lihat kan sudah kubilang Hinata tidak akan mengingatmu" ejek Naruto yg hanya dibalas 'Hn' oleh pemuda yg dipanggil teme oleh Naruto tadi

"Dia Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke dia pindah saat kita kelas 1 SMP, ingat?" kata Naruto

"ah, ya a-aku ingat, l-lama tidak b-bertemu U-Uchiha-kun" Hinata tersenyum manis pada pemuda yang merupakan idola di SMPnya dulu, sedangkan yang Sasuke hanya membalas dengan dua konsonan huruf yang merupakan kalimat kesukaanya 'Hn'

"Naruto Uzumaki" teriak seorang sensei

"ah aku dipanggil, aku pergi kedalam dulu ne"

"Hn" sahut Sasuke, dan anggukan dari Hinata

"A-ano Uchi-" "Sasuke" "eh?" tanya Hinata "panggil aku Sasuke saja" "o-oh, Sasuke-kun s-sudah mendaftar?" tanya Hinata lagi "Hn"sahut Sasuke "ah begitu" kata Hinata dan selanjutnya hanya keheningan yg menyapa mereka, bukan karena mereka pendiam hanya saja kecanggungan diantara mereka terasa masih sangat kental, sekalipun mereka satu SMP mereka sama sekali belum pernah terlibat pembicaraan panjang.

"Kau berubah" kata Sasuke "e-eh, apa yg b-berubah" tanya Hinata "rambutmu, dan beberapa bagian tubuhmu" Sasuke menunjuk rambut dan bagian ehem dada ehem Hinata.

Sontak perkataan Sasuke tersebut membuat wajah Hinata memerah, bukan karena Sasuke menyebut rambutnya tapi dia tahu apa yg dimaksud dengan 'bagian tubuh' oleh Sasuke "m-mesum" ucap Hinata yg dibalas senyuman oleh Sasuke "tapi aku benarkan?" sahut Sasuke lagi, sedangkan Hinata yg sedang merona memukul tubuh sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut, dan mereka dapat melanjutkan obrolan tanpa rasa canggung lagi

.

.

.

Saat Naruto keluar dari ruang guru, dia dikejutkan melihat sahabatnya sedang berbicara akrab dengan gadis yang memikat hati 'seseorang' yang berharga untuknya.

"Hoi Teme, aku sudah selesai. ayo kita pulang, ibuku sudah menelpon" dusta Naruto, tentunya untuk menjauhkan Hinata dari Sasuke.

"Hn, bagaimana dengan kelasnya?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku sudah melihatnya, kau kelas XA sedangkan aku XC" jawab Naruto

"Hn, baiklah aku pulang dulu ne...Hime" bisik Sasuke dengan nada menggoda yang tentunya hal itu membuat Hinata bersemu.

"ne, jaa S-Sasuke-kun" balas Hinata

"Hinata bagaimana denganku" rajuk Naruto

"Ah, ne jaa Naruto-kun" kata Hinata lagi

.

.

.

Naruto pov

'Sasuke-kun' eh, bukanya kau tadi masih memanggilnya Uchiha, Hinata? Apakah kau mulai menyukai teme Hinata? Dan apa maksud dari rona merah itu?, ah.. kuharap 'dia' tidak akan marah saat mengetahui rona merah tersebut muncul karena Sasuke.

"Hei, dobe ayo" panggil Sasuke padaku "oh ya, ayo" sahutku dan segera menyusul Sasuke yg berjalan lebih dulu dariku

"err, kulihat kau mulai dekat dengan Hinata teme" tanyaku

"Hn, dia orangnya asik buat diajak ngobrol" kata Sasuke

"tapi, kau tidak akan mempermainkanya seperti gadis lainkan teme?" tanyaku was-was, bagaimanapun sahabatku ini sangat suka menyakiti hati wanita

"ide yang bagus" jawabnya "TEMEE!" "aku bercanda, dia bukan tipeku" entah kenapa kata kata Sasuke membuatku sangat bahagia

"memangnya kenapa kau bertanya aku akan mempermainkanya atau tidak? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke

"tentu saja tidak, kau tahu aku hanya menyukai Shion" kataku, aku hanya menjaga Hinata untuk 'dia' jadi bagaimana pun aku tidak boleh menyukainya.

"Hn"

Naruto pov end

.

.

.

Hinata pov

Sepeninggal Naruto dan Sasuke, aku memutuskan melihat papan pengumuman kelas, ahh.. kuharap aku sekelas dengan teman temanku, kulihat sangat banyak orang yg mengelilingi papan mading tersebut membuatku susah untuk melihat dimana letak kelasku, kucoba untuk menerobos tapi lagi lagi aku terdorong kebelakang.

"hah, s-susah sekali" gumamku

"siapa namamu?" sebuah suara yg cukup berat menyapa indra pendengaranku, segera kubalik tubuhku dan kulihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya

"H-Hyuuga Hinata" jawabku

"baiklah Hinata kau tunggu disini ya" katanya dengan senyuman yg entah kenapa membuatku sedikit terpana, kemudian dia masuk ke dalam kerumunan

.

.

.

"kelas..hosh..XE..hosh..kita sekelas" pemuda tersebut terlihat ngos-ngosan setelah akhirnya dia berhasil keluar dari kerumunan siswa yg mengelilingi mading.

"oh ya, namaku Inuzuka Kiba" sahutnya dengan senyum lima jari yg membuatku teringat akan Naruto, kurasa mereka akan cocok jika menjadi teman

"oh, A-arigatou ne Inuzuka-san" jawabku sambil tersenyum

"ne, errr.. tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan Inuzuka yah mungkin Kiba lebih baik" jawabnya sambil menggaruk pipinya

"h-hai Kiba-san" jawabku, dan terlihat dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu "yah itu lebih baik daripada Inuzuka" jawabnya dengan senyuman lima jarinya lagi

"well, Hinata mau berkeliling denganku?" tanyanya lagi

"memangnya Kiba-san hapal dengan tempat ini?"

"tentu, pamanku adalah kepala sekolah disini jadi aku sering pergi kesini, dan tentunya terkadang berkeliling, jadi kau mau berkeliling denganku?" dia mengulang lagi pertanyaanya, yang kali ini langsung kubalas dengan anggukan kepala

"hehe, ayo!" katanya kemudian menyambar tanganku yg kontan membuat kedua pipiku memanas

Hinata pov end

.

.

.

"nah, yg ini ruang Seni, disini tempat kau bermain musik, melukis maupun berlatih drama" kata Kiba kepada gadis manis disampingnya

"kau mau masuk Hinata" "i-iya Kiba-san"jawab Hinata dengan antusias "t-tapi kenapa ruangan ini ramai s-sekali ya" tanya gadis itu lagi "kita lihat saja kedalam" jawab sang pemuda

Saat masuk kedalam terlihat banyak gadis yg berkeliaran diruangan tersebut dan juga seorang pemuda yg sedang bermain biola diantara mereka, alunan biola yg dibawakan pemuda itu sangat memikat hati siapapun yg mendengarnya belum lagi orang yg membawakannya sangat tampan sekalipun dia memiliki semacam keriput di pipinya.

Selesai permainan biola sang pemuda, para gadis disekitarnya mulai berteriak, sedang sang pemuda hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi teriakan mereka.

Sedangkan tokoh utama kita yg berdiri di depan pintu masuk juga sedang dalam keadaan terpana karena permainan pemuda tersebut. Hinata bersemu hanya karena permainan pemuda tersebut, permainan biola tersebut seakan menggambarkan perasaan pemuda tersebut, seakan pemuda itu sedang mengatakan cinta lewat musiknya.

"kalian hanya akan berdiri disini, atau masuk kedalam" terdengar suara yg cukup sinis, berasal dari seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam cepak dan berkulit pucat yg sedang berdiri di belakang Kiba dan Hinata "k-kami akan m-masuk"jawab Hinata sambil menarik Kiba untuk masuk

"Kyaaaaaaaa"

"Kyaaaaaa, itu Sai"

Lagi lagi teriakan dari para gadis tersebut bersahut sahutan, dan membuat simponi yg 'cukup' menyakitkan telinga

"hei, nii-san ayo pulang" kata pemuda yg dipanggil Sai tersebut ke pemuda yg bermain biola tadi "oh, baiklah" jawab pemuda tersebut, dia kemudian merapikan biolanya dan segera menyusul pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut

"emm, a-ano m-mereka berdua s-siapa ya" Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri bertanya pada seorang gadis berambut pink

"kamu anak baru ya?" tanya gadis tersebut pada Hinata

"y-ya s-senpai" jawab Hinata

"baiklah akan kujelaskan yg tadi bermain biola itu Uchiha Itachi dia ketua Osis sekaligus ketua klub musik disini, sedangkan pemuda berambut cepak itu Uchiha Sai dia sepupu Itachi dia juga menjabat sebagai ketua klub lukis di sekolah ini, dan Sai itu lebih muda 1 tahun dari Itachi, dan ngomong-ngomong namaku Haruno Sakura" kata gadis tersebut panjang lebar

"o-oh, n-namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata"

"Nee, Hinata-chan kau kelas 1 kan?"

"ya senpai" jawab Hinata

"kalau begitu, selamat datang di Konoha High School!"

TBC

Hai, aku masih newbie disini jadi jika ada yang salah di fanfic ku mohon di riview nee semuanya

...RnR...


End file.
